


GREATNESS

by genajag



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genajag/pseuds/genajag
Summary: the three best characters get together :P
Relationships: Olivia/Orsino/Sebastian/Viola | Cesario, Olivia/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night), Orsino/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night)
Kudos: 8





	GREATNESS

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm obviously not Shakespeare)

I was floating in my favourite hazy world where everything was soft as linen. I could feel the heat of my slowing breath brushing over my upper lip and was lulled by the comforting press of my husband’s hard-on beside me. It would have been the perfect way to fall asleep but Orsino had other plans. He leaned up on his elbows and hovered over me until my eyelids began to loosen.   
‘Stop that.’ I murmured. He did not. I nudged him slightly with my hip. ‘Orsino, stop it!’   
I could hear his smile in the silence. The cruellest smile alive. For god only made one.   
‘I have a question.’ He infoirmed me – but I was staring at his nipples and so he huffed and repeated himself. ‘Viola, I have a question.’  
‘It’s Cesario to you.’  
He giggled.   
‘What is your question?’  
His eyes rolled down. His shyness was like kindling to my bonfire. I had to remind myself to pay attention.   
‘Why did you decide to dress as a man? I mean – when you came to work for me? You might have found work as a woman. You might even have married and had some other wily young duke take care of you. You would have gotten by just the same. Why bother with a disguise?’  
It was a good question. One I had asked myself many times since coming to Ilrya ??? {sic}  
I exhaled as I considered my answer but there was no need for me to because from the other side of the bed my wife leaned up.   
‘Because,’ Olivia said words dripping off her lips like molten honey ‘Sometimes it’s fun to be something else. Sometimes the only way you can know yourself is to be something else.’  
Her eyes met mine and I nodded  
‘Plus – it’s so easy for you. You were born as you are.’   
‘What do you mean?’ asked Orsino.   
She smirked

‘Well. Some are born great… some achieve greatness…’   
Then her hand emerged from the duvet cover – she was holding Orsino’s favourite strap-on.  
‘and some have greatness thrust upon them.’


End file.
